


He Remembers

by fanficloverme96



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: Blue. It was blue. They were blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

Blue.

It was blue.

_They_ were blue. 

Like the sky-brighter somehow, more clearer-

Like sapphires-only more beautiful, more precious-

Nothing could compare. 

Arthur loves seeing blue.

But why?

~*.*~

Brown.

So very warm.

Like the color of tree barks-no, much darker and without any traces of those offending moss-

Warm like the earth-only not as dirty, never dirty-

Arthur remembers it is soft, somehow. 

Remembers the feeling something tangling between his fingers-around each long, nimble ones, soft like satin-

But now the thing that remains is a shadow-almost feels real but alas, no. A mere illusion.

Illusion of what?

~*.*~

Arthur remembers.

Something.

Something…important.

Fragments of something-flitting through his mind like shadows. He wants to grasp it, to take hold of it. 

But it flees just as Arthur goes near, almost afraid. Almost hesitant. Almost… _worried._

Arthur wonders why.

~*.*~

Smiles.

They are everywhere.

From servants who smile at him whenever he walks by the pantry-he is hungry and couldn’t wait,

To nobles who smile at him when he enters the throne room.

As lovely as they all are, Arthur feels…

Incomplete. Something is missing.

Arthur takes a glance at the corner of the room. He has made it as a habit, though…he never knows why. 

Seeing it empty, Arthur feels strangely empty as well. It is as if he expects something to be there. 

Some _one_ to be there.

Dutifully waiting for him.

With a smile.

~*.*~

_“…Arthur…”_

_“…Arthur…come on,”_

_“Prat,”_

_“Knew you always be,”_

_“Get up,”_

_“You don’t have time to be like this,”_

_“Wake up…”_

_“…Remember, Arthur…”_

-and when Arthur wakes up a moment later, soaked with cold sweat and eyes wide-

He thinks.

He wonders.

Who the voice belongs to.

~*.*~

_“…Arthur…”_

The voice is back.

_“Come on, Arthur,”_

What does it want?

_“…Please don’t be like this,”_

The voice-so familiar that it is frustrating Arthur can’t remember- sounds tired. Drained. Weary.

_“…you’re upset, aren’t you?”_

Is he?

_“I know, I…disobeyed your orders,”_

Arthur gave the owner of this voice an order before? When? What was the order?

_“But I had to, Arthur. For you,”_

For him?

_“And I lied, I know…for far too long,”_

A pause. A long, drawn pause stretches out and Arthur feels worried, almost reaching out to say stop don’t go-

_“…and I’m sorry, Arthur,”_

**_-please please please don’t go I-_ **

_“For leaving you,”_

**_-don’t leave again don’t go I need-_ ******

_“I’m sorry and I…”_

Arthur is scared. He wants this to end. Yet, he doesn’t want to lose this voice-the only thing keeping him sane- 

_“Arthur, I…”_

-from all this madness going inside his head like a roller coaster, going round, up and down, never **_stopping_** \- 

_“I love you, Arthur,”_

And everything stops. It is as if the world comes to a halt the moment those four words were put together. 

_“Forever and always,”_

Arthur sees a figure-fading in slowly-the clear blue of his eyes, the dark brown muss of his hair- 

His lovely smile. 

**_Mer-_**

~*.*~ 

Merlin. 

The name comes crashing down onto Arthur, its weight heavier than anything he ever feels. 

Oh my god, **_MerlinMerlinMerlin._**

He remembers. 

Piece by piece. 

From his eyes-the way they twinkle every time, except in those moments where the orbs turn dull- 

His smile-so wide that it takes up his whole face, his eyes crinkling in the corner, always there except- 

Arthur remembers. 

**_-How there had been a war and everyone was injured or killed and all hopes had been lost-_**

_“Merlin, you bloody idiot! Don’t do anything stupid!”_

**_-How he ordered Merlin to stay down, stay put, here with him, safe and sound and not gone-_**

_“Don’t worry!” A smile, brighter than ever before. “I got this!” He turns to leave-_

**_-But Arthur didn’t want him to. Didn’t want him to leave and get injured or worse, killed-_**

_“Merlin!”_

**_-didn’t want to see him on the pile of dead bodies, pale and unmoving, blue eyes blank and staring and-_**

And. 

Oh. 

How he remembers. 

**_-The flashing green light that appeared no more than a few seconds, blinding, wiping everything in its path-_**

Screams. 

The light is seemingly coming from Merlin-or rather, his hands-himself. 

Arthur watched him as he concentrated, his eyes screwed shut. 

The light destroys. 

_Purifying_ everything evil. 

It was scary to watch. 

Yet, horrifyingly beautiful. 

_Merlin_ was beautiful. 

**_-Arthur, running running running, faster and faster as he willed his legs to move, to catch Merlin-_**

**_-who was falling forward, his eyes glazed and shutting, his limbs weak-_**

_“I’m sorry, Arthur…”_

_“Merlin, you, wh-why,h-how, you fool!”_

A smile. Radiant. Yet, weak, fading fast. 

_“I lov-“_

And suddenly he couldn’t breathe and Arthur panics ** _-ohmygodohmygod someone save him pleasepleaseplease-_**

Before Merlin’s chest stills and slumps, his head lolling to the side. His breathing has stopped completely. 

And Arthur cried ** _-cried so hard, harder than he ever before he has in his life, harder than when his father died-_**

Harder than when Guinevere broke his heart **_-Arthur cried again when he found her body among the pile-_**

And suddenly, everything was too hot, too stuffy and oh god, Arthur wanted everything to stop.

Before darkness took hold of him. 

And Arthur woke up a few days later remembering nothing.

Not even Merlin.

Not until now.

~*.*~

The sun is bright.

Arthur and his knights are hunting in the forest. He needed to get out of the castle for some time now.

The bounty is fruitful; a deer, two rabbits, and a basket of wild fruits for snacks.

Arthur is resting by the stream when he sees it. Something on the ground, its surface glimmering in the sun. 

He takes a few steps closer and realizes it is some sort of a stone. Upon nearing it, Arthur realizes.

It is blue.

Like Merlin’s eyes. 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
